


Laying Waste

by spycaptain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/pseuds/spycaptain
Summary: There’s a swelling in the back of her skull, an urge to lay waste to something and turn it ugly. There are seals up each arm, detailed works and signs of her dedication, exceptional for all they can do.She burns them line by line.





	Laying Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Fourth Shinobi War, immediately following Anko finding out Orochimaru has been pardoned (or whatever the fuck he was.) TW for self harm.

Anko is angry.

It’s the kind of anger that gets stuck in the throat, the kind of ugly knot that grows until it chokes.

She’s trembling, twitchy, leg bouncing like a nervous, jittery mess, any sort of movement to keep her distracted, any motion she can put on an unconscious repeat to keep herself from drowning.

She’s just barely above water.

It’s there, at her chin, a roaring swell that will throw her down and choke her if she doesn’t get a hold and make it _stop._ It’s a drilling sound, a pressure against the side of her head, the quick and easy cock of a weapon that can take her out without effort.

Anko is so, so angry, enough to make it hurt.

It starts with sharp nails against the skin. Pressing, piercing, crescent indents that barely touch the surface of what she wants to feel. They’re an easy, fading pain, but she wants to make this one last, wants a burn to mark her skin and hurt for all to see.

The thighs are a good place to start. Somewhere no one else sees. She can build from there. Sharp red lines that drip down, deeper and deeper the further down her leg she moves, clean and angry and guaranteed to hurt her for at least a week.

But there’s a swelling in the back of her skull, an urge to lay waste to something and turn it ugly. There are seals up each arm, detailed works and signs of her dedication, exceptional for all they can do.

She burns them line by line. Ruins each and every set. Sets the heat against her skin and waits for the smell - the cooked ink and burnt hairs, then beneath that the bleeding chakra, the flickering pain that she pushes until it begins to fade. She waits one, two, three then starts again. Finds a new seal to ruin, a new patch of skin to warp and punish.

There’s no risk of her running out of room. There’s always a new place to ache. Softer, smoother skin to varnish, with harsher pains to bring.

Anko is a desperate kind of angry, so she’s going to hurt until she’s not.


End file.
